


With Love, The King

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Andrew and Rhea friendship, Crowley hates socializing, F/M, I don't blame him, I totally feel ya Crowley, Rhea gets to go, Rhea is worried, dinner gala, enjoy, fancy gifts, possibly with good reason, the boys are plotting something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley, being the King of Hell, is forced to attend a dinner gala with all of his high ranking crossroad demons. However, he may have found company that would make it a little more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I was really hoping to post chapter nine of "Legend Has It" today, but I can't think of a single thing to write for it... So we'll have some Crowley and Rhea instead :)
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for the read. Comments and kudos are appreciated

* * *

The bunker was quiet, and Crowley had been expecting Rhea's solitary presence since the Winchesters had been out on a hunt for the week. He strolled through looking for signs of life when he heard a quiet murmur from one of the long corridors. Following the noises, the light murmurs turned into soft humming. 

 

Crowley rested against her door frame and waited for her to turn around. She hummed an old Indian folk song, her hips swaying seductively to her humming. He watched in amazement as she belly danced with an almost inhuman fluidity to her movements. When she finished, she slowly lowered to the floor with her skirt  falling around her like the petals of an overturned flower. With her back to still to him, he clapped slowly and she shot to her feet, spinning to face him. 

 

"Crowley?" She laughed in embarrassment. "You scared me, I didn't know you were there." 

 

A suave smile found its way across his face. "Sorry to scare you, Pet. Where'd you learn to move like that?" He purred. 

 

"When I was younger, before my daddy died, I packed up for a little while and decided to travel, I went to France and Russia, then headed to India. That's where I learned to dance." She grabbed a pashmina from her bed and wrapped it around her shoulders.

 

"Your teacher did a wonderful job." She blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor to try and hide the flood of color rushing across her cheeks.  

 

"Thank you.... So, what'd you come here for, I know you can't possibly be here just to see little ol' me." She winked playfully. 

 

He chuckled, "I'd much rather see your beautiful visage, than Moose or Squirrel." 

 

"I don't know... Sam's hair is kinda pretty." She joked making Crowley roll his eyes and smirk. 

 

"I do have a question for you though." 

 

"Oh? And what might that be?" She cooed. 

 

He stepped closer and ran his fingers across her jawline, before lifting her face upwards to meet his eyes. "I have a dinner gala tomorrow evening with all of my best crossroad connections and attending it bores me to no end. I could take some greedy little demoness whore, however, I would much prefer a more.... Elegant...  woman parading about on my arm." 

 

"And who might this elegant little lady be?" She asked, understanding perfectly.  

 

"Well, she's the most stunning, well mannered, and intelligent little white witch I've ever laid eyes on."  

 

"How could she say no to such wonderful flattery." 

 

"Perfect. I'll be back tomorrow night to pick you up." He kissed her cheek and she smiled as he pulled away. When he turned to leave, she grabbed his hand. 

 

"Oh, Crowley. What should I wear?" 

 

"I'll have Andrew bring you an outfit." He snapped and was gone before she could thank him. 

 

* * *

Later that night:

 

The boys had returned early and were welcomed by a large home cooked meal. Rhea had just brought out the hot apple pie for Dean, and a fresh fruit cheesecake she had made for Sam, when Andrew appeared in the library. The boys drew their weapons, but she assured them the demon meant no harm, and forced them to sheath their weapons. "I have a delivery for Lady Lockwood." He smiled, his arms were piled to their limits with boxes. 

 

"Oh honey, let me help you." 

 

"No, Crowley ordered that you don’t lift a finger carrying these boxes. Just tell me where you want ‘em, they’re heavy." 

 

"My room." She followed him down the hall, having him set the boxes on her bed. Once his arms were emptied he reached inside his suit jacket and removed an envelope for her. She took it and hugged him. "Thanks Honey, and tell Crowley thank you for me." 

 

"Of course... My queen" he nudged her arm playfully.  

 

She laughed, "Get out, befo’e I smite thee." He laughed when she motioned dramatically towards the door. 

 

"Of course  _ my lady _ , I'm shaking in my meat suit." And with that he was gone as soon as he arrived. She turned the envelope over in her hand to see her name scrolled across the front in script. Carefully opening it, she pulled out the card. 

 

It read: "My beautiful Rhea, I hope you enjoy the outfit as much as I'll enjoy seeing you in it. I'll be there at seven. ~ Crowley" 

 

She contemplated going back to the library with the boys versus opening the gifts. Ultimately deciding to dig into the boxes. The largest box was a gorgeous floor length black ombre gown with a blue base, it had intricate jewel designs on the bodice that wove around the ribs and along the solitary shoulder strap.

 

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/Rheas%20dress--%20With%20Love%20the%20king_zpselctppnn.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1146.photobucket.com/user/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/media/Rheas%20jewelry--%20With%20love%20the%20king_zpss1ezm2tq.jpg.html)

 

The second box was a jewelry set with black diamond earrings, a matching necklace and a matching bracelet. Following that Rhea found a pair of black pumps. She was speechless at the sheer beauty of everything Crowley had chosen for her to wear. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and opened her messaging app when she heard a knock on her door. “Come in” 

 

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sam’s eyes went straight to the bed full of gift boxes.

 

She had a smile from ear to ear, "Crowley invited me to a dinner gala he has to go to. He didn't wanna go alone so he asked me to be his... Plus one." 

 

"His plus one? He asked you to be his date didn't he?" 

 

"Kinda" She beamed, "but I feel really bad, look at ever’thing he sent me to wear." 

 

"Why do you feel bad?... Lemme see what he got ya." He sat on the bed and started ruffling through everything.  

 

"He got me all of this amazing stuff. I mean, look at this bracelet."  

 

"Wow Rhea, Crowley must've spent a fortune." 

 

"I know, that's why I feel bad. Maybe he's just letting me borrow it and I'm feeling bad for no reason. Tomorrow after the gala, I'll ask him if he wants me to have the dress cleaned before he takes it back." 

 

Sam stood from the bed and messed up her hair before pulling her into a big moose hug. "You're overthinking it, Sabrina." 

 

"Ugh I hate when you call me that." She laughed. 

 

"What? You're kind of a teenage witch, you just have to add like four hundred years." 

 

"Four hundred! I'm offended, it's only like three hundred years."  

 

"Eh, either way you're old." Dean added from the doorway, a half empty pie tin in hand. 

 

"I am old enough to be your moth-- well, more like great great great great grandmother-- Yet you boys still think of me as a little sister." 

 

"Course we do kiddo, look at ya. You look like you're nineteen, plus it’s kinda fun having a little sis to mess with." 

 

"Or just having a little sibling at all. I've never had one to watch after." Sam smiled. 

 

"Yeah, it ain't that fun Sammy. Tomorrow when Crowley picks you up, can I play big brother?" Dean flashed an excited grin, and Rhea was completely confused.  

 

"I have no idea what you mean." 

 

"Ya know, can I rough him up a little say 'you bring her home by ten, no touching her or hurting her or I'll kick your ass.' Give him the big brother talk." 

 

She laughed breathily, "You two can do almost whatever you want, as long as Crowley and I attend this dinner and it goes without any problems." 

 

Sam and Dean shared a look and nodded in secrecy, their exchange made her somewhat nervous as they left her room.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Rhea arrive at the dinner, and Rhea finds out the king of Hell is more of a romantic than she originally thought...
> 
> (Wow, that summary sucks lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Hope you guys like this one. I thought there were three chapters, but turns out that I went in awhile back and made it two chapters so they'd be longer.
> 
> P.S. The italics in this chapter are Crowley thinking/ internal dialogue :)

* * *

 

Rhea had spent most of the afternoon getting ready, Crowley would be here in half an hour and all she had left was to slip into the dress and finish touching up her makeup. Once she had her dress all but zipped she decided to finish her lipstick. She tried on a dark crimson, but settled on clear gloss which worked best for the dress and necklace she had been given.  

 

She heard a knock at her door, "Rhea... It's Dean." He sounded like he could hardly talk. She opened the door and both he and Sam were laughing so hard they were nearly crying, she couldn't help but laugh once she saw their faces.

 

"What's wrong with you two?"

 

"We tried to give Crowley the talk but Sam started laughin' and blew it."

 

"I've never done this before, and you haven't either."

 

"If Crowley's here can one of you zip me up so I can go." She held her hair up and spun so Sam could zip her dress. "Thanks Sammy... Bye Dean." She hugged them and tried to walk as sophisticatedly as she could in heels to the library.

 

…

 

_Hold yourself together, you're the king of Hell. Maybe she- no, she's going just to be polite. Stop whining, you know she likes you… Bullocks here she comes, she's breathtaking._

 

"Hi Crowley. How do I look?"

 

_You're a bombshell,_ "Flawless, pet. Always stunning."

 

"Thanks. You look pretty stunning yourself, handsome." She made her way up the few stairs to the library and stopped close to him.  

 

_Those lips, those curves, If I could die I'd be dead already._ Little to his knowledge as he continued looking her over a smile spread across his face, and his eyes gleamed with lust. "Crowley?" She smiled.

 

"hmm?"  

 

"Should we get going?"

 

"Of course Darling. Come here, I wouldn't want to lose you so you may want to stay close." He rested his arm around her waist and she nuzzled close to him placing her hand on his chest and the other on his back. Her head rested on his shoulder. _This is going to be the longest night of my afterlife._

 

"bye boys." She waved.

 

"bring her home safe Crowley."

 

"Or what, Squirrel?"

 

"We'll sic her on you."  

 

_How much I'd enjoy that_. Crowley snapped and they were gone. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them they were alone in one of Hell’s darkened hallways. Rhea's arm was intertwined with Crowley's, and he stopped them just before they reached the closed entry to the ballroom. "Before we make our entrance: there will be a few demons that may look down on you, I'll handle them if they make that mistake. Also, some of the girls may be scorned that you're on my arm and they aren't, they'll try to corner you and get gossip from you."

 

"What should I tell them?"

 

"Whatever you'd like to be spread around Hell."

 

"Oh.” She smiled, “What if they ask what I am to you?"

 

"Tell them you're my friend, my date, my lover, whatever you think will do."

 

"Well, Suga’, If you don't mind my honesty, I may have to choose that third one." She winked and Crowley's breathing increased a bit. He leaned in to kiss her and she met his lips happily, his hand made its way up to the back of her head, and pressed lightly pulling her even closer. He pulled away after a few seconds and she smiled. "I- wow - what was that for?"  

 

"I'm sorry-"

 

"Don't be. I haven’t been kissed like that in I don’t even know how long... If I behave tonight, can I get another kiss like that?" She giggled.

 

"I'll consider it." He placed a hand on the small of her back. "Shall we?" He pressed the door open and they were greeted by a mob of demons all wanting his attention, and wanting to brag of their recent sales.

 

A tall man strolled up to the two of them with a scantily clad woman hanging from his arm. "Crowley, your majesty, pleasure to see you again."

 

"James, I must commend you on your rather impressive deal count last quarter."

 

"Thank you, sire. May I ask who your beautiful  company is for this evening?"

 

"This is my darling Rhea."

 

"It’s nice to meet you." She shook his hand and he kissed the back of hers. She didn't notice the flicker of red in Crowley's eyes before he pulled her closer to his side.  

 

"Well, James. It was a pleasure seeing you again but we must be making our rounds."

 

He moved her forward and began walking away, "Did I sense a tad bit o’ possessiveness back there?"

 

"I don't know what your talking about."

 

"You didn't like him kissing my hand, did you?"

 

"No, now drop it." He smirked at her and she kissed his cheek. Rhea rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hand up and down his arm.

 

"Thank you, Crowley."

 

"Of course, Pet."  

 

"Andrew. How are ya, Honey?"  

 

"Fine, look at you in that dress. Like regular royalty."

 

"Thanks to, Crowley."

 

"You both look quite regal."  

 

"You flatter me, Andrew.” Crowley teased with a smile, “Would you mind making those arrangements we discussed earlier?"

 

"Of course not, your majesty. I'll get started right away." He bowed and turned to leave.

 

"Arrangements?"  

 

"Later, Darling."

 

Crowley and Rhea strolled about the ballroom making quick conversations with at least a dozen different couples. Each time they had questioned her identity and who she was to Crowley, and each time he would proudly answer that she was his "beautiful date for the evening." She blushed almost every time and that only made Crowley fall for her more.

 

Her smile, her laugh, they way she tilted her head towards his chest when she blushed, every detail about her drove him crazy. He kept trying to talk himself down, telling himself that a woman like her couldn't love a man like him. However, with each touch and laugh and smile she threw his way, his self persuasion failed more and more.

 

Andrew returned, whispering something to Crowley before leaving again. He excused Rhea and himself from the gala, taking her arm in his once more. The two began strolling one of the never ending corridors. "Where are we going?"

 

"They're about to serve the dinner, so I thought we'd go elsewhere."

 

"We aren't staying for dinner at your own dinner?"

 

"I never usually stay as long as I did, but you being there made it actually enjoyable. However, I thought a dinner of our own may be even more enjoyable." He stopped in front of a large wooden door and pushed it open, smiling at her softly, and subtly studying her face. Upon seeing the inside, her eyes lit up and her mouth fell slightly agape in pure awe.

 

The room was lit by dozens of candles and red roses decorated the room. A single table sat in the middle, set for two. The table was covered with a sheer red tablecloth and there were two glasses with a bottle of wine. "After you my darling."

 

"Crowley this is beautiful." She mused. He pulled a chair out for her, then took his seat, watching the candlelight dance across her features.

 

"Surprised?"

 

"Very." She giggled. "You are the most... Amazing man I have ever met. This is... Amazing. I mean this whole night has just been so..."

 

"Amazing." He laughed.

 

"Yeah... Already finishing my sentences, your majesty?"  

 

"You made it easy for me." He smirked and uncorked the wine. "Care for a glass?"

 

"Yes, please... Thank you." She raised her glass. "What shall we toast to?"

 

"Perhaps to... Possible love?"

 

"How about: to love."

 

"To love" They clinked their glasses and took a sip. "What would you like to eat tonight?"

 

"Anything?" He nodded, "chicken fettuccine?". Crowley snapped and two plates appeared in front of them. Rhea had chicken fettuccine and Crowley had a large steak.They talked and laughed while enjoying their dinner. The guests from the gala had all gone home or back to their posts, leaving Crowley and Rhea alone, apart from Crowley's servants. They continued to enjoy their meal and afterwards he took her back to the bunker. "I had a wonderful night, Crowley. Thank you so much for inviting me."

 

"Thank you for going with me. As much as I hate to end a perfect night, you had better get in there before Rocky and Bullwinkle have heart attacks." They kissed and Rhea let herself into the bunker. "Goodnight Love."  

 

"Goodnight, Darlin’." She slowly shut the door behind her, and leaned against it. Smiling to herself, she let out a content sigh.

 

"Where have you been young lady?" Sam joked.

 

"Oh bite me." She said, nudging Sam as she went past. Dean grabbed her and ruffled her hair.

 

"Is that anyway for a little girl like you to talk?" He let go and she whirled around to face them.  

 

"Don't make me turn you into puppies or something."  

 

"Oh I'm really shakin' witchy-poo."

 

"Oh hush." They all laughed, and she started down the hall. "I'm going to bed, love you guys."

 

"Back at ya kid."

 

"See ya tomorrow."

 

Rhea wandered down the hall, in her own world, daydreaming about her evening with Crowley. She sauntered to her room and pressed the door open. Laying on her bed was a fully bloomed red rose with a small tag hanging off the stem, she took it in her hand and turned the tag over. It read:

 

**Thank you for the unforgettable company...**

**With love, the king.**


End file.
